Movie Night
by FifteenpointstoGryffindor
Summary: The Doctor and Rose decide to take it easy and have a movie night.


**Author's Note** : I wrote this ficlet pretty quickly. I was bored and had TenRose on my mind! I haven't been active on in quite some time, so I hope you all like this! If you would like to read any of my other fanfictions, they are on my other accounts, TenpointstoGryffindor and FivepointstpGryffindor. Thank you for reading!

XOXO,

FifteenpointstoGryffindor

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters you may recognize.

* * *

"Rose, what movie do you want to watch tonight?" The Doctor called out, hoping Rose would hear over the sound of the popcorn she was making.

"I dunno, surprise me!" Rose yelled back and then quickly added, "But no Lion King!"

The Doctor huffed and put back the Lion King, which he had immediately grabbed. He tried to think of what movie Rose might like to see. He knew she secretly loved romantic comedies. He went to that section of the TARDIS' endless selection of films. The TARDIS had created a small space for the Doctor and Rose to enjoy their movie nights.

The room had everything they may need. A small kitchen for popcorn making and any other treats they may want if they (mainly Rose) got the munchies. A bathroom, for obvious reason. A sectional with an assortment of comfy pillows and blankets and a large screen to watch the movies. And of course, a vast selection of movies they may watch.

Rose absolutely loved the room and was happy to have something cozy and as the Doctor would say, domestic to relax in. Now, the Doctor always said he didn't do domestic, but when it came to Rose, well he'd do whatever made her happy.

He decided on a film just as Rose came out of the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn to share. He went to put the disc in.

"What'd you choose?" Rose asked, shoving some popcorn into her mouth.

"13 Going on 30," The Doctor replied. "I heard you talking about wanting to see it at some point." He continued with his task and then plopped down beside Rose. She smiled knowing he was listening to her, even when she rambled on about useless things.

The couch was quite large, but they always ended up very close together, always more comfortable that way.

"Popcorn?" Rose offered and the Doctor gladly accepted. They sat side by side at first, but as they film wore on, they continually became more entangled with each other. They were both tired from an adventure earlier in the day that left them sore and worn out. It had been a close call again, and they both just wanted some peace and quiet. It always seemed the more dangerous a trip had been, the closer they clung to each other.

Although she was thoroughly enjoying the movie, Rose began to drift off. She fought to keep her eyes open, but her eyelids felt like they had weights attached to them. Eventually, she gave in and fell peacefully asleep against the Doctor's shoulder.

It took a few minutes for him to realize she had dozed off, but when he did, he noticed how uncomfortable the position she was in looked. He tried not to wake her as he got up from his sitting position and gingerly laid her head on the couch. He then picked her up and carried her to her room.

Rose nuzzled into the Doctor's chest. When The Doctor reached her room, he sidestepped the various items that littered her floor. She was already in her pajamas, so he didn't have to worry about that. He pulled back her duvet, and gently placed her under the covers.

She immediately relaxed into the mattress. The Doctor placed a kiss on her forehead and went to leave when he heard a small voice that drew him back.

"Stay with me."

It was so faint that he thought for a moment he must've imagined , it came again.

"Hmm...Doctor, stay...please." Rose muttered again, still half asleep.

The Doctor was now unsure of what to do. He knew what he should probably do. Leave. After all, she wouldn't remember this request in the morning. The second option, the one he really shouldn't do was what he wanted to choose, stay.

He looked at her. She was breathlessly beautiful. Her hair was splayed across the pillow and her chest rose and fell with every breath. He simply couldn't resist her request. Quietly, he walked to the other side of her bed and slipped under the covers. He could feel the heat radiating from her body, and his breath hitched when he felt her turn towards him and lay a hand against his chest.

Although the Doctor knew it was wrong, it just felt so right. He wanted this, every night. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and watch her as she fell asleep. He wanted to kiss those beautiful lips, and above all, he wanted to make her happy. He gently wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her slightly closer to himself. She snuggled closer, happy to be in his arms, even in this dream state.

The Doctor relaxed and began to feel sleepy himself, an unusual occurrence as of late. He fell into a peaceful sleep and for once in a very long time, the nightmares that haunted him stayed away.


End file.
